Unexpected Possibilities
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: Varia's in town! And what's this? Belphegor is in the Sun Guardian's class? Looks like he's not alone. A new appearance sets foot in Vongola Decimo's class with unexpected news. Bel x OC x Enma. Takes after Shimon Arc and before The Representatives Batte.
1. Eh? A New Appearance!

Hi, everyone! This would be my first KHR fan fic so bear with me! Arigato. ^3^

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I wish I do. And if I did, The Shimon Arc would definitely be in the anime.

* * *

ONE

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun," Enma greeted. Tsuna turned.

"Ah! Ohayo, Enma-kun," Tsuna greeted. They were on their way to school. Enma was covered in scratches.

"What happened to you?" Tsuna asked, worried. Enma blinked, and looked at the scratches.

"Well, a cat snatched my bag so I chased after it," Enma explained sheepishly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called, running to his beloved boss. Tsuna waved a hand.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun," He greeted. Gokudera bowed, apologizing.

"Im so sorry I wasn't there to pick you up!" He bowed again. "My deepest apologies!"

Tsuna chuckled lightly at his right-hand man's behavior.

"Tsuna! Minna!" Yamamoto called, grinning. He was walking towards them with Reborn on his shoulder.

"Ohayo, Yamamoto-kun," Enma greeted.

"Ohayo, Enma," Yamamoto greeted back.

"Tch. Baseball freak,"

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. "So, where have you been?"

Reborn kicked Tsuna's head. "I was at Yamamoto's house, Dame-Tsuna,"

Tsuna recovered from the kick and rubbed his head.

"Will you stop that-"

"Gokudera-kun!" Shitopi called, as she was rushing towards their group.

Gokudera paled. "Oh, shit. Sorry, Juudaime! I gotta go!" With that, he dashed off with Shitopi pursuing him.

Tsuna laughed nervously and sweat dropped at the sight of Gokudera fleeing.

"Seems like they changed positions," Enma commented.

Tsuna sighed at his seat. The morning was as loud and lively.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko greeted, popping out of nowhere. Tsuna's face lit up.

"Kyoko-chan!" He said. "O-ohayo,"

Kyoko giggled as Tsuna's heart fluttered. So cute, Kyoko-chan, he thought.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko started. "I heard we're going to have a transfer student,"

"Really? Who?"

"They say it's a girl and she's from Italy. Isn't that where Reborn-kun is from?" Kyoko giggled.

Tsuna froze. Oh no, he thought. Could it be someone acquainted with Reborn?

"Ah, y-yeah," Tsuna stammered.

Kyoko pouted, thinking. Tsuna blushed at the cuteness.

"Onii-chan said that they too will have a transferee. He's from Italy, too."

Tsuna screamed mentally. Who could it be?

The bell rang as their homeroom teacher entered.

"Get back to your seats," Sensei ordered. As soon as everyone was in their seats, he cleared his throat.

"Right," He said. "A transfer student will be joining us. Please come in, Tsubaki Xia,"

A girl, as tall as Kyoko, entered. She had a long, wavy caramel colored hair with soft, brown eyes that Tsuna was reminded of someone. She was beautiful and graceful. Enma stopped dead on his yawn as he saw the girl. Gokudera remained unfazed. Yamamoto stared at the girl in a new set of interest.

"Please introduce yourself," Sensei said.

"My name is Tsubaki Xia," Xia started, her voice light and warm. Everyone whispered.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"Uwaaa, her voice is so musical!"

"She's definitely a foreigner,"

"I am from Italy," She continued. "Pleased to meet you,"

"Tsubaki-san, you're going to sit next to Kozato-san," Sensei pointed to the seat next to Enma, who jumped.

"Arigato," Xia said.

She went to her seat.

"Right," Sensei pushed his glasses. "The staff will have an emergency meeting now, so I'll leave the class president in charge,"

Everyone jumped out off their seats as their teacher went out.

"Juudaime," Gokudera said as he went over to Tsuna. "Do you think she's related to the mafia?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know, Gokudera-kun,"

"Well, let's just ask her," Yamamoto laughed lightly.

"Oi, Baseball freak!" Gokudera called. "You think that will be easy?"

Just then, the door slid open.

"SAWADA!" Ryohei's voice echoed in the room.

"Onii-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed along with Kyoko. Ryohei stormed his way to Tsuna.

"That Knife freak is in my class! That guy from Varia!"

"Hieeee!" Tsuna stood up. "Bel?"

"That guy!"

"Ushishishi," Bel grinned. He was leaning on the doorway.

"What a revolting sight," He grinned. Gokudera twitched and tried to kick his way off Yamamoto's grasps.

"Oi, bastard! What are you doing here?"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Gokudera,"

"Sawada!" Their class president called. "Keep it down or just take it outside!"

"Ushishi," Bel grinned as they were on the roof top. Reborn came out as they stepped foot on the roof.

"Belphegor," Reborn said. "What are you doing here?"

"Ushishi. I'm not here for any of you. The stinking boss asked me to,"

"Xanxus? Why?" Tsuna asked. Varia is in town! This can't be good, he thought.

"Why should I tell you? ," Bel grinned, brandishing his knife.

"Bel, that's enough,"

Everyone turned to door, it was Xia.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It was a bit short. But I'll try to make the second chapter longer. Jaa ne!


	2. Squalo! A New Job in NamiMiddle!

Chapter Two

"Tsubaki-san?" Tsuna asked. Xia made her way to the group. She pinched Bel's ear. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Oi, you bitch!" Bel cussed. "Let go!"

"Apologize," Xia said. "Now," She let go of his ear. Bel brushed off his bangs.

"Hmph. Why should I, prince, apologize?"

Xia sighed. "Gomene, Tsuna-san,"

Tsuna blinked. "Ah! It's all right! Just call me Tsuna,"

Xia smiled. "How about Tsu-kun?"

"A-ah, any will do,"

"Tsu-kun, then," Xia grinned. She noticed Reborn and bowed in respect.

"My father sends his deepest regards, Reborn,"

_Father? _The guardians thought.

Reborn smirked. "So, that's why Varia's here,"

Xia sighed. "I didn't even want them to come,"

"I don't even want to be here," Bel muttered, as he was leaning on the rail.

"Ne, Reborn!" Tsuna said. "I don't get it!"

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn rolled his eyes. "This is Xanxus' sister. The 9th's only daughter,"

"Xanxus' sister?" Everyone exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Xia laughed. "Half-sister, actually,"

"I don't get it but didn't Xanxus eliminate all his other siblings?" Ryohei grunted, deep in thought.

"You stupid turf top," Gokudera rolled his eyes. "But you got a point,"

"Ushishishi," Bel smirked. "The stupid boss did all that. But he left this idiotic flower alive since she was barely a toddler when he killed them,"

_Flower?_ Tsuna thought. _Oh, right. Tsubaki, or Camelia._

"Rumor has it that Xanxus is very protective of you. Some said you're his favorite sister," Reborn teased. Xia blushed, embarrassed.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "Xanxus has a side like that?"

Yamamoto laughed. "I didn't know that Xanxus is like that,"

"Sh-shut up!" Xia flushed deep red. "It's not like that. Nii-chan is just... Well, just wants to keep an eye on me,"

_I can't imagine Xanxus like that,_ Tsuna thought.

"Ne, kimi," A voice hissed. Everyone turned and saw a pissed Hibari.

"You guys are out of class. I'll bite you to death," Hibari hissed as he took out his tonfas.

"Hieeee!"

"Maa, maa. Calm down, Hibari!"

"Tch,"

"HIBARIII! HOLD ON TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ushishishi,"

"Oh, damn,"

Everyone ran out of the roof with a pissed Hibari hot on their tails. As Tsuna and his classmates reached their room, Hibari ignored them and pursued Ryohei and Bel. Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Tsuna-kun," Enma said.

"Enma! Ah, I- We- have to tell you something," Tsuna smiled crookedly. Enma nodded as Tsuna and the others told Enma about Xia, who was now mingling with Kyoko and Hana.

"EHH?" Enma exclaimed. "Xanxus, as in, Varia's boss? That Xanxus? And she's the 9th's daughter?"

Tsuna nodded. "That's right,"

"But Juudaime," Gokudera finally spoke up. "If she's the 9th's daughter, the legit daughter, how come she's 'Tsubaki'?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Gokudera's right,"

"Well, that's because I used my mother's maiden name," Xia said, standing beside Enma. Enma blinked and fidgeted, clearly nervous.

"Tsubaki, in english, is Camelia," Xia explained.

"The scentless flower," Gokudera crossed his arm. "Well? Care to explain why you're here?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called.

"Juudaime," Gokudera glared at Xia. "Why should we trust her? She's Xanxus sister. She could plotting something!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said. "She's not. I mean, I think she's not,"

Gokudera leaned back. "If the Juudaime says so,"

Xia sighed in relief. "Please trust me, Tsu-kun," She said, looking at Tsuna's eyes. He flinched, seeing how serious she is. _She looks like Xanxus when she's like that,_ he thought. _Somehow it's scary._

"A-ah," Tsuna mumbled. "Sure, I guess,"

Xia's face lit up. "Really? Thank you so much, Tsu-kun!" She hugged Tsuna. He flushed deep red and noticed the glares he got from his classmates. He sweat dropped. _This is bad, _he thought.

Xia let go and grinned. "By the way, Bel's not the only-"

"VROOOOOIIII!"

"Ara, that voice," Yamamoto said. "That couldn't be him,"

Unfortunately, it was him. Entering the class was Squalo without his Varia uniform. He had his long hair tied back in a pony tail, and he was wearing glasses! He had a polo on and black pants. His sword was left unsheathed.

"S-squalo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Seriously, he should at least drop his annoying yell," Xia sighed and face palmed.

Yamamoto laughed. "He hasn't changed,"

"Oi, bastard!" Gokudera called. Squalo turned. "What the hell are you doing here, ah?"

"You scums better watch your mouth," Squalo growled. "That trashy boss is going to die for making me do this," He glared at the class. "You brat better keep it down or I'll jab a hole in you,"

Instantly, everyone returned to their seats. Enma was frozen scared at the yelling Squalo. Xia was slumping on her chair, trying to hide her existence.

"Now, you brats answer these questions I'll write on the board," Squalo said, going to full teacher mode. He grabbed a chalk and wrote equations unfitting for middle school students. "If you don't answer it all correctly, nobody gets out alive,"

_What's up with that? _Tsuna yelled mentally.

"Starting from that scum, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Squalo hissed. _ Hieeee! _Tsuna thought. _I'm screwed! _Everyone seems to think the same when they all groaned. Tsuna hesitantly went over to the board and picked up a chalk with a shaky hand.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called in a whisper. "The answer is 56!"

"Oi, you bastard," Squalo hissed, standing in front of Gokudera with a deadly gaze. "No coaching, you scum,"

Gokudera glared at Squalo. "So?"

"Vroooiii!" Squalo made a jab to Gokudera. "You piece of scum!"

"Hieeee!" Tsuna screamed and tried to grab on Squalo, who was kicking his way off to murdur Gokudera. "C-calm down, Squalo!" Tsuna said, regretting instantly. Everyone was glaring at him. _So, he's with Sawada_, they all thought.

Tsuna sighed. School was over and he was walking home from school.

"Tsuna," Reborn said after a few heart beats. "I have some job for you,"

"Eh?" Tsuna said bluntly. "What about?"

"I want you to visit the Varia," Reborn said.

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna screamed. "No way! Not a chance! No!"

Reborn jumped and kicked Tsuna's head. I'll jab a hole in you,"

"Shut your mouth and get on with it, Dame-Tsuna,_"_

_That can't be!_ Tsuna yelled mentally.

Reborn smirked, as if reading his thought.

"Just get on with it," The Arcobaleno said. "And find out what they are doing here,"


	3. The Dreadful News!

**THREE**

"Jeez. That Reborn," Tsuna groaned. He was on his way to visit Xia. _Wait a minute_, he thought as he stopped on his tracks.

"I don't know where to find her!" Tsuna yelled. He groaned and cowered. _I forgot to ask Reborn!_ He thought. He scratched his head when a pair of legs stopped in front of him.

"Boss?" A tiny voice said. Tsuna looked up and saw Chrome staring at him. She was carrying snacks that Ken ordered her to buy.

"Chrome!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing up. "I have a favor to ask!"

"Boss?" Chrome blinked.

Tsuna clasped her hand. She jumped, surprised by her boss' actions.

"Have you seen the Varia wandering here?" Tsuna asked.

"Eh?" Chrome said. "Varia? U-um, I think I saw that long haired shark around h-here,"

"Squalo? Really?" Tsuna grinned in delight. Chrome nodded. "Where did you last saw them?"

Chrome broke a hand free and pointed to a hotel.

"There. Outside of that hotel," She said.

"Thank you, Chrome!" Tsuna thanked as he ran off to the hotel.

"It's nothing," Chrome replied in her tiny voice. She turned and walked away.

* * *

Tsuna went inside the hotel and went to the reception booth.

"A-ano," Tsuna started. "Excuse me. Do you have a Superbi Squalo?"

"Squalo?" The receptionist repeated. He checked his list. "Ah! Here. Superbi Squalo. Room 138. Eight floor,"

"Arigato," Tsuna thanked. He dashed to the elevator and pressed a button. He sighed. _I just want to get this over with_, he thought. _Mom's cooking steak tonight. And Reborn didn't even come. Damn him._

He sighed. The elevator dinged open. He went out. He walked and examined the rooms. 135, 136, he counted mentally. 137.

"138," He stopped in front of the door. He gulped as he lifted a shaky hand. He knocked.

"Vrooooiii!" A voice yelled inside. _Hieee!_ Tsuna thought as he jumped. "Lussuria! Open the door!"

"Okaaaaay," Lussuria crooned. He opened the door.

"A-ah, good evening," Tsuna greeted.

"Ara, ara. Why, it's Tsunayoshi-kun," Lussuria giggled as he looked inside. "Minna! It's Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi? Vroooi! What's he doing here?"

"Tsu-kun?" A small voice said. Peeking behind Lussuria was Xia. "What are you doing here?"

"E-eto, I have something to ask," Tsuna fidgeted.

"Oh," Xia pursed her lips. "Come on in then,"

She stepped aside as Tsuna went in. The place was noisy and messed up. Bel was lying on the couch while Squalo was scolding him on something. Levi was nowhere to be found, probably with Xanxus. Mammon was counting his money somewhere. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. _Still the rowdy group_, he thought.

"Ushishi. Who invited the weakling?" Bel grinned.

"Shut up, Bel," Xia said. "He's with me,"

Bel frowned and turned his back at them. He waved a lazy hand.

"Fine, whatever," He muttered.

"Make yourself at home, Tsu-kun," Xia smiled. Tsuna nodded nervously.

"Oi, brat," A rough voice called. Tsuna jumped as Squalo approached him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I want to ask Xia why she's here," Tsuna said.

"Vroooooii!" Squalo yelled.

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna fell on his chair.

"Oi, you damn brat!" Squalo yelled. Tsuna looked up and saw Squalo pointing his sword at Xia, who was carrying a tray with tea.

"I could have died, you loser captain!" Xia retorted.

"Vroooiii! Who you calling loser captain?"

"Ushishi. You. Dumbass captain," Bel grinned, enjoying the turn of events.

"Oi, bastard. Want me to carve a hole in that face of yours?" Squalo hissed.

"Ushishi. Try me," Bel took out his knives as he stood up for the brawl. _Hieee!_ Tsuna thought. _What should I do? Maybe Xia could stop them_. He turned to tell Xia. However, Xia was cheering them on.

"Yeah! Teach that stupid shark a thing or two, Bel!" Xia shouted eagerly. Tsuna sweat dropped. _She's even encouraging them!_ He thought. _What's up with that?_

"A-ah, ano. Can we get to the point?" Tsuna asked. Xia blinked.

"Oh! Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, Tsu-kun," Xia bowed. Behind her, Squalo and Bel were already in a brawl.

"Right. I came to Japan to see you, Tsu-kun," Xia smiled as she sat on a chair.

"What? You came to see him?" It was Bel who asked. They stopped to fight and Bel was frowning.

"Yes," Was all Xia could say. Bel didn't seem to like the idea. He was mumbling something about visiting a boy and asshats.

"B-but why?" Tsuna asked.

"One month ago, the Vongola headquarters were in chaos. Father wasn't hurt. A few died. And something very, very important was missing," Xia explained, very serious. Everyone was listening.

"And that object is...?"

Tsuna gulped, hating the tension. Xia looked down, her face grim.

"The seven Mare rings," She said, finally.

"No way," Tsuna couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"Vroooii! Bastard, why didn't we know this?" Squalo asked.

"E-eh?" Tsuna blinked. "You mean you don't know?"

"No shit, sherlock," Bel blurted out. "We only followed Xia because of the boss,"

Tsuna was freaking out. "What should we do?"

"You'll just have to find them, Dame-Tsuna," A voice said. It was Reborn, leaping on the table.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn turned to Xia.

"Do you know the culprit for this?" Reborn asked. Xia shook her head, face still grim.

"No. Nothing. Everyone back in Vongola HQ are doing their best. However, the culprit did leave some sign or some sort.,"

"And that sign is?" Reborn inquired. Xia shrugged.

"I don't know which famiglia is it. I'll draw it. Maybe you know something, Reborn," Xia stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She sat back down and began scribbling. After a few heartbeats, she gave the paper to Reborn. Tsuna peeked. It was a complex of lines and swirls hard to understand. However, on the middle was a Scythe. Reborn pondered for a moment.

"Nobody has an idea of which famiglia is it from?" Reborn repeated. Xia nodded.

"Leave it to us," Reborn smiled slyly. Xia sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Reborn," Xia smiled. They thanked Xia for the information and took their leave.

* * *

"Hey, Reborn," Tsuna called. They were walking home, tired from the tension.

"What will they do with the rings?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows," Was all Reborn could say. Tsuna sighed. _What a day_, he thought. _Ah, well. I'm hungry._

* * *

_AN: _The ending to this chapter was kinda lame. -_- Oh well.


	4. Sepolto Falce Wait, Italy!

_AN:_ First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who sent their reviews. Thank yooooouuuu so much! ^3^

* * *

**FOUR**

"Can I see that drawing, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. They were at Namimori Shrine. Reborn had gathered the Guardians, including Shimon's Guardians and Squalo, Bel and Xia, so Tsuna, with the help of Xia, could explain what's happening.

"Ah, sure," Tsuna took out the drawing and gave it to Gokudera.

"I don't understand, Tsuna-kun," Enma admitted.

"Oh, right. You guys don't know about the battle in the future," Tsuna remembered. "Well, you see, those rings are part of the Trinsette. It has actually the power to see the futures. Or parallel world, to be exact,"

"Amazing stuff," Aoba nodded. Ryohei grunted in agreement.

"Well, sure. But it's dangerous if you use it in a wrong way because you can share information for the other you that could lead in destruction," Yamamoto grinned. _How could he say that with a face like that?_ Tsuna thought.

"Kufufu," Mukuro stepped forward. "I would like to ask why I'm here? I have no intention in participating in Mafia related conflict," He turned away. "I'll be taking my leave. Chrome?"

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said hesitantly. "I would like to stay for a bit,"

"Oya, oya. Very well then," He chuckled and vanished. _That was a first, _Mukuro thought.

"Vrooooi!" Squalo yelled impatiently. "Get on with it, you scum! I don't see the point of calling us here when we know already,"

"Well? Any plan?" Adelheid asked, pissed. She was glaring at Squalo.

"A-ah, well. I don't really have any plan," Tsuna admitted.

"Don't joke with me!" Adelheid and Squalo yelled.

"Hieeeeee!" _S-scary,_ Tsuna thought.

"You're pathetic, Tsuna," Reborn sighed. "As of now, we want everyone to be on their guard. And, we want everyone to try to find any lead,"

"This is boring," Lambo whined. "Stupidera! Go buy me grape candies!"

"Shut your trap, stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled. He swallowed his temper and looked at Reborn. "Reborn-san, I think I have an idea about them,"

"Really?" Xia cried out.

"Well?" Reborn walked towards Gokudera.

"Well, you see. I stumbled upon them back in Italy when I was nine. And well, I remembered that their cloaks had this sign on them. Few days later, there was a report about a massacre near the area I found them," Gokudera explained.

"How scary," Tsuna shuddered.

"Ushishi. Looks like I'll have some fun for a while," Bel grinned.

"A-ano," Chrome spoke up. "Actually, Mukuro-sama saw them when Vindice took him to prison,"

"Seriously?" Tsuna cried out. _This is getting complicated_, he thought.

"Still, how come the Vongola HQ hasn't found any leads?" Xia asked.

"Probably they are hiding somewhere," Yamamoto guessed. _That could be_, Tsuna and Xia thought, nodding in synchronization.

"Or probably they erased all information about them," Enma also guessed. Once again, Tsuna and Xia nodded in synch.

"Or maybe someone already murdered them. Ushishi," Bel grinned. And again, Tsuna and Xia nodded in synch. Reborn threw a slipper at Tsuna and Xia.

"Ow!"

"Oi, Reborn! What was that for?"

"You two are annoying," Reborn glared at them.

"That hurt, you know!" Tsuna complained. Xia snorted and chuckled. Enma blushed. _S-somehow, she's c-cute_, he thought. Bel noticed Enma's red face and glared at him. Enma flinched, scared from Bel's glare.

"Just get on with it!" Adelheid and Squalo yelled. Yamamoto laughed.

"Anyhow, Xia will report this to Vongola HQ. If they find the location of that group, we'll immediately take action,"

"Yosh!" Ryohei yelled. "We'll pound them to the extreme!"

"Ossu!" Aoba yelled. Yamamoto laughed at the energy oozing off them.

"A-action?" Tsuna repeated. "You mean?"

"Meaning we'll immediately find them and take back the rings,"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "W-why us?"

Reborn smirked. "The 9th issued a request for Vongola Decimo to cooperate with the Mare rings recovery," He pulled out a paper with a Dying Will flame on the top.

"No way!" Tsuna groaned. Reborn smirked.

"Right then. Stay alert. Meeting's over," Reborn announced.

* * *

Xia slumped on her chair after she finished contacting her father. The 9th told her they did find a lead. The mysterious scythe group were active even before Primo formed the Vongola Famiglia. Xia sighed, thinking deeply. The 9th also said that they were known as Falce Di Giustizia. They were a famiglia said to be a vigilante group before. Some rumor has spread that they had a grudge on Vongola for rising to the top and leaving them into the shadows. Because of the rising, they went hidden and erased all traces about them. Now, they are known as Sepolto Falce.

Xia groaned and laid on the couch, closing her eyes. "This is too much,"

A sharp object poked her cheek. "You can't even take the stress. Ushishi,"

Xia opened an eye and saw Bel grinning at her, sitting on the floor.

"I don't even know why father wants me to meet with Tsu-kun and plan out a strategy with him,"

"Hmm," Was all Bel could say. Xia sighed.

"Nii-chan doesn't even talk to me that much anymore," She muttered.

"Ushishi. The longest conversation you had was two minutes, and you were four back then,"

Xia groaned. "You don't have to remind me," She sat up and stood. "I'm going to Tsu-kun's house. Want to come?"

Bel pursed his lips. Xia grabbed her coat and waited for Bel. He sighed, and smiled a bit. _Oh, well,_ he thought. _I'd follow you anywhere._

* * *

"And that's it," Xia finished. She had finished telling them about what the 9th told her about Sepolto Falce. They were in Tsuna's house, Tsuna and his Storm, Sun, and Rain guardian, Enma, Xia and Bel.

"So, they had a grudge on Vongola," Gokudera said. _For being at the top and making them retreat into the shadows?_ Tsuna thought. _There must be something else. On the other hand. _He glanced at the three infront of them. Enma was blushing like a tomato, and Bel was glaring at him, grinning menancingly. Xia was at the middle of the two, oblivious to the tension in air. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. _Why are those two so tense?_ He thought.

"Then, what's the plan now?" Ryohei asked.

"We're going to Italy," Reborn announced as he launched a kick at Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo fell, face first.

"Italy?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Are you serious, Reborn?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. "I don't have a passport!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Neither do I, kid,"

"NEVER HAD ONE TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"And that's why I made the first step," Reborn smirked and took out three passports. "Here are your passports,"

The three grabbed their passports. "Amazing," They chimed, literally sparkling.

"You didn't do any threatening, right?" Tsuna asked. Reborn made a face, like trying not to smile.

"Who knows," Was all Rebon said. _Hieeee!_ Tsuna thought. _He really did threaten them!_

"At any rate, we'll leave tomorrow. All Guardians, including Shimon and Varia, must be present,"

"Including Hibari and Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked. "That doesn't seem good,"

"That's true," Tsuna agreed. Reborn smiled slyly, as if he had a plan already.

"Ano, Reborn," Xia spoke up. "Actually, the others left for Italy already so it's only me and Bel.

"Eh?" Enma blurted. "Only the two of you are staying at the hotel?"

Bel grinned thriumpantly. Enma looked dumbfounded. Reborn sighed and muttered about middle schoolers.

"Just pack your bags and meet at the airport," Reborn said finally.

* * *

_AN: _I'm not sure with the Italian words here. I used Google Translate and well, it's not exactly reliable.  
**Falce Di Giustizia** means "Scythe of Justice".  
**Sepolto Falce **means "Buried Scythe".

^ That explains why their logo is a Scythe.


	5. Italy, here we come!

**FIVE**

"S-somehow, I'm getting all jittery inside," Tsuna gulped. He had never been outside of Japan, much less ride an airplane. Gokudera was looking around, as if looking for someone.

"I don't see Hibari anywhere. Tch, that bastard didn't show up, did he?" He muttered.

"Hibari already boarded the plane," Reborn said.

"And Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"No, he let me go instead," Chrome said softly.

"Where's sempai?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked around.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Enma or the Shimon guardians. Bel and Xia aren't here either,"

Somewhere in the area, Ryohei yelled, "SAWADA! CHECK THIS OUT!" He was carrying a large bag of goodies with Aoba following him with a surf board and an inflatable dolphin.

"We're ready for the beach!" Aoba yelled. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I bought all these food for snacks later on," Ryohei said. Aobo nodded in agreement. Gokudera twitched, failing to keep his temper.

"You idiots! You stupid idiots! We're not going on a goddamn vacation, you dimwitted duo!" He scolded. Ryohei and Aobo dropped their belongings as they rushed to Gokudera.

"What was that, tako-head?" Ryohei glared.

"Itching to fight us, tentacled brain?" Aobo cracked his knuckles. Yamamoto stepped in.

"Calm down, everyone," Yamamoto said, holding Ryohei and Gokudera on their shoulders.

"Ushishi. What's this? You didn't let me join the fun," Bel grinned. He arrived with Xia.

"Sorry we're late. Bel misplaced all his knives and I sort of left something at school," Xia grinned sheepishly.

"X-xia!" Enma called. He was running his way towards them carrying a bag and a notebook. Bel frowned. "Y-you left this at school,"

"My journal! Thank you, Enma," Xia smiled as she took the notebook. Enma's heart fluttered.

"N-n-no problem!" He stuttered, covering his red face.

"Enma-kun, where are the others?" Tsuna asked. Enma scratched his head.

"Well, you see, they couldn't come. Something came up back in Shimon's hideout so they left me and Aoba," Enma explained.

"Oh, I see," Tsuna said. "So, let's go then?"

"Wait, boss," Chrome said. "The cow isn't here,"

"Cow?" Tsuna asked. He pondered for a moment. His eyes widened at the realization. "Lambo!"

With that, everyone went looking for him. They found them eating grape candies on the Lost and Found booth. After that, they boarded the plane.

"Whoa," Tsuna said, who managed to get down from the airplane. "This is Italy?" They arrived at their destination after a couple of hours later. They went out the airport, everyone excited. For Tsuna, who had no experience in riding a plane, was feeling a bit nauseous.

"Awesome stuff," Yamamoto grinned. Ryohei grunted in agreement.

Lambo was running around, excited to be back in Italy. "Gahahaha! Stupidera, Dame-Tsuna! Come on! I want ice cream!"

"Tch!" Gokudera picked up Lambo glared at him. "We're not here for vacation, stupid cow!"

"Oh," Reborn said, suddenly. "There's our ride,"

Everyone turned to look at what Reborn was referring to. It was a limousine, black and sleek. There were flaglets of the Vongola crest at the front. Behind the limo was another limo.

"S-seriously?" Tsuna cried. _T-this is too much!_ He thought. Aoba whistled.

"As expected of the Vongola Famiglia," Enma said, clearly impressed. The door of the limo opened and out came a tall, blonde man, wearing a suit and sunglasses.

"Welcome to Italy, Vongola Decimo and his Guardians, Shimon Decimo and his Guardian. Welcome back, Milady Xianna, Belphegor of Varia and Arcobaleno Reborn," He greeted. Everyone flinched at his perfect Japanese, though tainted with an accent.

"L-Luigi!" Xia exclaimed, blushing from embarrassment. "W-why are you here?"

"Why?" Luigi asked. "I was ordered by your father to pick you up,"

Xia flushed deeply. "Th-That's not what I meant! What I mean is, why you?"

"Well, surely I had to pick up my dear milady," Luigi smiled as he patted Xia's head, pouting and flushing.

"That's Luigi Rodolfo Gustav. Xia's bodyguard ever since she was born," Reborn explained. _Uwaa_, Tsuna thought. _She had something like that, huh. Wait, why do I feel something menancing at my back?_ He turned and saw Bel and Enma glaring at the bodyguard. Enma, who rarely glares at someone, is now plotting something evil with Bel, who was grinning in annoyance. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight.

"B-but Luigi," Xia said, taking his hand off her head. "Why are there two limousines? Shouldn't one be enough?"

"Yes, Milady," Luigi said. "However, I heard that Decimo's Cloud Guardian is rather..." Luigi cleared his throat. "So, the boss ordered two limousines, one especially for Decimo's Cloud Guardian,"

"Ah, speaking of Hibari," Yamamoto spoke up. "Where is here?"

"He went inside already," Chrome answered, pointing a finger at Hibari, who was calmly drinking tea inside. _A-amazing_, everyone thought.

Luigi laughed a musical and light laugh. "You're Cloud Guardian is very interesting, Decimo,"

"N-no, he's actually very dangerous," Tsuna corrected. Luigo, however, ignored him.

"Shall we take our leave now, then?"

"Yes!" Everyone agreed.

The trip to Vongola's castle was long. Tsuna and others were enjoying their trip. They were very impressed with the stores and the people in Italy. One greeted Tsuna when they stopped for gas.

"**Ciao. Come si fa a fare?**" An old woman greeted. Tsuna, who has no experience in Italian, frantically tried his best to reply.

"**A-ah, hell-hello! Y-You l-look fro-froggy. G-go ho-hop,**" Tsuna stuttered in English. The old woman looked at him flabbergasted and dashed, muttering some Italian insults. A roar of laughter erupted from Bel and Aoba. Even Xia and Chrome were shaking from containing the laughter. Reborn sighed, as if he was used to this. Enma snorted.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera called, and gave him a thumbs up. He had a hand over his mouth. "Y-you did great!"

_Even you Gokudera-kun_, Tsuna thought, embarrassed.

"You suck, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smacked Tsuna on the head.

"Welcome to Vongola HQ," Luigi said after they arrived. Everyone got out, looking very impressed at the huge castle before them.

"Welcome, Decimo," A familiar voice greeted. They turned and saw Vongola the Ninth, Timoteo walking towards them. He had a very gentle smile plastered on his face.

"N-Ninth!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Th-thank you for having us,"

"No, it's okay," Ninth waved a hand. "This will be yours someday,"

"Uh, a-about that-"

"Father!" Xia called, cutting Tsuna off. She was very happy to see her father. She was rushing to him.

"Xixi," Her father crooned. Xia stopped on her tracks. She composed herself and turned away.

"Xixi?" The ninth asked.

"Uh-oh, you're dead, old man. Ushishishi," Bel grinned. Xia paused, and turned to face her father, her face scary.

_Hieeee!_ Tsuna thought. _She looks like Xanxus!_

"Didn't I tell you never to call me Xixi again, you old fart?" She hissed. _A character changed!_ Everyone thought.

"But, Xixi-" The Ninth started. In a flash, Xia got hold of her father's collar and glared at him.

"What did I say about my nickname, you beardy geezer? Ha?" She hissed. _She called him a beardy geezer!_ Tsuna thought.

"Xianna," Luigi said, pulling her ear. Xia blinked and let go of her father. The Ninth sweat dropped. Everyone froze from what happened.

"A-Ano..." Tsuna started. Xia flushed in embarrassment and bowed.

"G-Gomene, everyone! Honto gomenasai!" Xia apologized, face red and eyes dabbed with tears.

"It's alright, Xia," Enma replied, patting her head. Bel looked away, cussing.

Yamamoto laughed. "No wonder. You look like Xanxus a while ago. Kinda scary," He told her, laughing. _He said it!_ Everyone thought. Xia sighed and sat on the ledge of the fountain.

"Let me explain," Luigi said. He changed his sunglasses with glasses. "Milady Xianna has a double personality. This was possible because of the boss' nickname of her. Milady detested her nickname ever since she was able to comprehend to words. However, the boss'- forgive me, boss- stubborn behaviour led to Milady's double personality. If triggered, her personality changes into a violent, and mafia like attitude. As much as possible, you should never call her the nickname," He finished, clearing his throat.

"She actually caused the Leaning Tower of Pisa to lean more," The Ninth added, chuckling. _How can he laugh at that?_ Tsuna thought.

Ryohei grunted. "So, your saying is she's extremely strong?"

"And she'll be a tough opponent?" Aobo asked. Ryohei met his eyes. They grinned, as if planning something. _Oh no no no_, Tsuna thought. _They couldn't. They shouldn't!_

"Anyhow, shall we proceed inside?" The Ninth asked. "I have prepared clothes for each one of you. Shall we?"

Everyone agreed and followed him inside.


End file.
